DmC: Fragile
by LilacsBloom
Summary: It was an accident when it happened. Neither planned it, experience taught him it rarely worked that way. Still Dante should've seen it coming. They'd been digging each other looks for weeks. DmC One-shot Dante/Kat (Alternate Universe)


**Note: **I wrote this piece some months before DmC'S release and before Kat's full back story was revealed. For this reason this fic is now a A/U (Alternate Universe). I may consider rewriting it to make it canon to the events once I have some free some on hand.****

* * *

**DmC: Fragile**

* * *

Now Dante knew what he looked for in women. He liked them wild and he liked them sexy. None of the clingy or emotional type that broke easy. They never did fit well with him, too sappy and loud to stick around. Kat however was in a different category of her own. Sure she had the body –and the cleavage he might add- but those large eyes of hers were the big give away that set her apart from the others. There was too much innocence there, no lust that he was used to when picking up girls at the club. When she'd looked to him, it was as an ally, a friend.

If Dante had played his cards right, he could've taken advantage of Kat easily, and she would've broken just as quickly when he was through with her. Better she'd stayed untainted than have him fuck up her life, literally. Problem was Kat got to him like a drug. Took it some time, but she did. And before Dante knew it, he'd gotten hooked.

To add toppings to that, Kat had been getting attached to_ him_. She'd shown a lot of interest too, not in the usual flirtatious way, but from the simple gesture of touching his arm, to a smile or word of good luck before demon slaying. Then there were those looks that lasted too long, the space between them that had been narrowing in on itself; whether they were seated, standing or walking off into hellish labyrinths of Limbo. It'd helped Dante none that both were within each other's company more frequently after missions, whether he asked of it or not. So he'd lowered things down a notch, given Kat the cold shoulder than warming up to her presence. It'd done the job. Kat didn't approach him the same way, held back on whatever she was going to say and mostly chose silence for what became their new alliance.

Their arrested and her kidnapping however put things back in perspective, made Dante forget, that he hadn't tried to prise Kat off him when he rescued her from Lilith. Kat had just clung onto him, no crying; no nothing, probably just glad to have somebody there that wasn't a demon…well, a full-fledged demon.

Dante stopped pushing her away after that; decided it better that way. If Kat wanted to talk, he'd listened, if she needed to be closer, he had let her be. There was no sense playing safe anymore. What did it matter when they might wind up dying attempting to change the world anyway? Far as Dante was concerned, they, as the Order, would either succeed, or were on the way to an unavoidable death sentence. So really, it was all just an accident _waiting_ to happen, an accident that Kat came knocking at his door the night before both they and his brother were due to set out on what would be their final mission. He should've known that after all, accidents were inevitable.

"I don't…really...I don't know what I'm doing here," Kat stammered out with a good minute after Dante opened the door. She'd looked lost, fingers clinging at the sleeves of her hoodie in front of her as she'd kept her green eyes low rather than look at him directly. Dante had known why she was there, hadn't taken a genius to figure that out. Kat never came out and said it though. She'd dithered there, the toes of her boots turned inwards; looking as confident as a lamb to slaughter as she'd tried to say _something_ to him and failed.

Kat had been just as flustered when she'd appeared at his old trailer way back when. A bug eyed look and an _'uuh'_ to pass her lips their first ever exchange, before Kat ran off scared after seeing more of him than she'd bargained for, marking the first time in Dante's history that a woman had fled in fear from his Johnny. There was no running this time around though; Dante had left that option wide open for Kat in case she did. But when he realized they might be waiting there a good century or two for her to fess up, Dante made up his mind instead on what to do with the stray to have shown up at his door.

He'd gone right in for the kill, crushing his lips to hers as he'd held Kat's face hostage in his hands, his tongue having slipped into her mouth just seconds after without waiting for consent. A moan had muffled out from Kat's throat, her hands shooting up at his chest to clutch tight fists of his shirt; if to hold on or push him back, he weren't sure. If she had wanted so, Dante might've stopped. Sure he'd fooled around, but even he had a few golden rules that he abided by, so long as he wasn't completely intoxicated to not remember otherwise.

Kat though, hadn't pushed him away, but she'd made no advances either, not at first. Her grip had remained strongly on him, her mouth unresponsive to his kisses. Then gradually he'd felt those henna vined hands slip shyly under the fabric of his shirt, felt her tongue be coaxed into motion with his own; that when he did at last break it off, only for Kat to stubbornly reel him back, Dante was given the green light to have his way with her. And he did.

She never fought him once. Not when he'd dragged her into his room and forced her down on that bed. Not when he'd begun tugging off her clothes and yanking off his own, tossing them carelessly away. Whatever he did Kat just let him do it; not out of weakness, but because she _wanted_ him to. She'd given herself to him and he'd taken it all, relishing every inch of her, even though he should've gone easy, _he knew_. The gasps and shivers to derive from his every touch warned him Kat was inexperienced when it came to sex, but Dante couldn't help himself. What little restraint he had left was gone by the time he had broken into her, losing himself in the need to satisfy the overbearing hunger for what he'd been deprived of for much too long. But even then, Kat hadn't rejected him. Those claws of hers had dug deep into his back, her legs locked in a vice around the pumping rhythm of his hips, with her face buried against his neck, shedding tears onto their sweat slick skin from every cry and moan he'd ravaged from her.

Dante couldn't get enough of Kat that night. He might've done a _hell_ of lot more to her too if he weren't so zapped of energy for taking down an army of demons from the overkill missions, or who knows what he might've had Kat screaming about. Still, not being at top form and everything there were no surprises he'd been quick to doze off once it was over; the soothing touch of Kat's hand combing through his hair and her fingers gliding over the scarred insignia on his back surrendering him quickly over to sleep. Kat was still there when Dante had woken hours later, her arms encircled around his torso from where she'd cradled him, with her legs lying slack against his own while she'd slept peacefully on; all despite being pinned under him with little air in her lungs to breathe. Yep, girl sure knew where to take her naps.

It'd been some time before Dante had moved, carefully rolling them over onto their sides so his weight wasn't crushing her at least. Kat's eyelids flickered when he had, her body giving a slight twinge and her lips parting to murmur nonsense as she'd nuzzled against him. But she hadn't stirred, not for another hour or two until the colors of dawn begun spilling in from the window outside. The absentminded motion of his hand on Kat's back was what finally opened those strange hypnotic eyes of hers; the process speeded up with the minor pinch Dante had given her side as well. What could he say; he'd gotten bored of waiting for Kat to wake of her own accord; not that was he was in that much of a hurry to get up and leave anytime soon.

"Hi…" was the first thing Kat came out with, sounding just as sleepy as she'd appeared; and yet her voice, those eyes, still retained their innocence about them; even with the two of them being laced together and joined at the hips. Dante was yet to figure out, even now, how Kat managed to pull off being both sexy and cute at once. He simply put it down to Kat's voodoo magic.

"Hey."

The arm loosely draped across his hip had slid up under his own as Kat had raised her hand to him, running her henna painted fingertips softly over his jawline and cheekbones in a loving act of affection Dante might have recoiled from at one time.

"What are you thinking?" Kat had asked him after a while of studying his face, a cliché line Dante had heard from the one pesky girl too many who didn't know when to keep their noises out of his business. Funny to say Dante hadn't minded that time around; that instead of blowing her off, he'd made the effort to answer instead.

"Don't know. I'll fill you in on the scoop later."

A candy sweet smile had lit up Kat's face as a result, and her head nestled further into those sheets they'd laid tangled on, their noses just within touching distance of each other. "You want to know what I think?"

"What?" Dante asked, not feeling that it was courtesy for him to do so. And then in the most delicate way possible, Kat had traced the faint scar from his right brow to below his cheek, her gaze switching between it and his eyes as she'd smiled at him in her special way.

"Fifty-percent angel, fifty-percent devious."

He'd smirked, "That right?"

"Mhmm…" Kat had nodded dozily with heavy eyelids as she'd soon drifted back to sleep minutes after, but not before having made to effort to snuggle further against him, purring sighs of content in the embrace Dante hadn't wanted out from. It'd only hit home later why that was, _why_ he hadn't left, when his eyes had kept wandering to the scar on her shoulder, while Kat had continued to sleep undisturbed.

It weren't the same, Kat weren't a nameless face of a one night stand he could forget come morning. She was his teammate, his friend, _his lover_, the one that'd taught him to trust again, who he'd gone through hell and back to save when his brother would've just left her for dead. Whether Dante had intended for it to be this way, accident or not, he'd gotten himself addicted to her. And he hadn't want to kick the habit, he didn't want to; not now or ever. Things only ever got this good once, and hell was Dante about to throw something that precious away.

"Hey Kat, _Kat_?"

Her eyes cracked slowly open, peering at him half lidded while Dante had brushed that messy mop of bed hair from Kat's face. And rubbing a tender thumb over her cheek, he'd given a devious grin. "How bout an encore?"

Kat's cute chorus of giggles said all they had needed. "I don't think we have time for that."

And with a wider smirk on Dante's part, his arm secured that bit firmer around her waist with a playful whisper to seal the deal before he'd drowned Kat in kisses, and then some.

"Then we'll make time."


End file.
